1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-crystal display apparatus, control method thereof, and computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, liquid-crystal display apparatuses have been used as a TV receiver and the display device of a PC. Liquid-crystal display apparatuses can have flat panels, achieve space saving and power reduction, and thus are widely used. However, liquid-crystal display apparatuses suffer a long response time until image data is actually displayed. As a liquid-crystal display apparatus driving method for increasing the response speed, there is proposed a method of comparing image data to be displayed next with previous image data, and performing overdrive in accordance with the comparison result (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-126050).
When overdrive is performed on only one side (positive or negative side) of AC driving, a DC component remains, as shown in FIG. 13. The reliability may degrade depending on the structure and arrangement of the liquid-crystal display apparatus. To prevent this, there is also proposed the following method for a liquid-crystal display apparatus in which a pixel electrode and opposite electrode are formed on the same substrate and a voltage is generated parallel to the substrate. More specifically, at least either the pixel electrode or opposite electrode is formed from an ITO film to suppress degradation of the reliability caused by the DC component (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-34238).
This liquid-crystal display apparatus adopts the structure in which at least either the pixel electrode or opposite electrode is formed from an ITO film. This structure can suppress degradation of the reliability caused by a DC component left after overdrive. However, this structure cannot be widely applied to a variety of liquid-crystal display apparatuses because the panel structure of the liquid-crystal display apparatus must be changed.
As described above, a conventional display apparatus cannot increase the response speed and reliability by removing an unbalanced DC component generated by overdrive without changing the panel structure.